Battle of the Block
The competition is a competition introduced in Big Brother 16. The twist was reintroduced as a "fan-favorite" during the premiere of Big Brother 17. This baffled the Big Brother Community, as the twist is generally looked down upon. The two pairs of nominees must compete against each other in a themed-competition. The winning pair would be safe from eviction from the week and would also dethrone the Head of Household that nominated them, leaving the other HOH as the sole Head of Household. It replaced the Have/Have-Not Competition in the early part of the game. History Big Brother 16 Week 1 The very first Battle of the Block competition, was won by the pair of Brittany Martinez and Victoria Rafaeli. They defeated the pair of Donny Thompson and Paola Shea, and dethroned Frankie Grande as HOH. Week 2 The second Battle of the Block competition, was won by the pair of Nicole Franzel and Hayden Voss. They defeated the pair of Brittany Martinez and Paola Shea, and dethroned Amber Borzotra as HOH. Week 3 The third Battle of the Block competiton was won by the pair of Amber Borzotra and Donny Thompson. They defeated the pair of Caleb Reynolds and Jocasta Odom, and dethroned Nicole Franzel as HOH. Week 4 The fourth Battle of the Block competition was won by the pair of Amber Borzotra and Jocasta Odom. They defeated the pair of Brittany Martinez and Victoria Rafaeli, and dethroned Frankie Grande as HOH. Week 5 The fifth Battle of the Block competition was won by the pair of Christine Brecht and Nicole Franzel. They defeated the pair of Jocasta Odom and Victoria Rafaeli, and dethroned Zach Rance as HOH. Week 6 The sixth Battle of the Block competition was won by the pair of Caleb Reynolds and Victoria Rafaeli. They defeated the pair of Jocasta Odom and Zach Rance, and dethroned Donny Thompson as HOH. Week 7 The seventh Battle of the Block competition was won by the pair of Caleb Reynolds and Frankie Grande. They defeated the pair Donny Thompson and Zach Rance, and dethroned Nicole Franzel as HOH. Week 8 The eighth and final Battle of the Block competiton was won by the pair of Christine Brecht and Donny Thompson. They defeated the pair of Caleb Reynolds and Cody Calafiore, and dethroned Derrick Levasseur as HOH. ''Big Brother 17'' Week 1 The first Battle of the block this season was won by Becky and John who was nominated by Jason and beat James' nominations of Jackie and Steve. The winning pair ended up dethroning Jason leaving James as the remaining HOH. Week 2 The second Battle of the block was won by Jason and Steve who was nominated by Becky and beat Shelli's nominations of Da'Vonne and John. The winning pair ended up dethroning Becky leaving Shelli as the remaining HOH. List of the Battle of the Block Competitions Trivia *Amber Borzotra, Caleb Reynolds, Christine Brecht, Donny Thompson, Nicole Franzel, Victoria Rafaeli, and Jason Roy have won the most BOB competitions with two. *Jocasta Odom has lost the most BOB competitions with three. *Caleb Reynolds, Donny Thompson, Jocasta Odom, and Victoria Rafaeli have competed in the most BOB competitions with four. *Cody Calafiore, Frankie Grande, and Hayden Voss are the only houseguests to compete in only one BOB competition. *Derrick Levasseur, Devin Shepherd, and Joey Van Pelt are the only houseguests in Big Brother 16 to never compete in the Battle of the Block. *Cody Calafiore, Zach Rance, and Paola Shea are the only houseguests to compete but never win a BOB competition. *Frankie Grande and Donny Thompson are the only houseguests to win a BOB challenge on their own while their partners failed to throw the challenge. **Amber Borzotra also won her second BOB competition by herself, but her partner did not try to throw it. *Nicole Franzel is first and so far only HOH that who dethroned by BOB that evicted same week ---- Category:Competitions Category:Powers Category:Twists Category:Big Brother 16 Category:Big Brother